He's my brother!
by Crystaleye3
Summary: I was always useless but i soon find out BajinCanadian is my brother and Deadlox or Skydoesminecraft will be my lover oh this is life huh
1. Wait,What!

I've always been unwanted...no one loves me...no one wants me... let me start from the beginning shall I. My name is Crystal I have white hair that reaches to my feet I know weird right, but something even more weird is i have one blue eye and one green eye. I'm 15 years old and i'm in an orphanage i know i have a brother but i don't know who he is. I just usually play Minecraft on my mac book and watch some videos on Youtube while uploading sometimes i'm up to 1.5 million subscribers, i know why do i have a mac book well my friend gave me one. When she got adopted she asked her parents to get me something and voila.

 _ **Chapter One**_

"Crystal,Wake up," One worker said "I swear this child will be the death of me."

"Im up,I'm up," I said "What do you want Cassandra?"

"You have to line up, you might get adopted." She said

The truth is i never got picked i apparently swear way to much, but in Cass's eyes i use 'too much profanity'. Though i did get up and take a shower but now, clothes. I chose to wear my Creeper Hoodie and some Creeper-ish looking Pants and walked down stairs. What people usually do is talk to all the people they want to adopt and adopt them. I knew i wouldn't ever get picked i'm useless.

 _ **Mitch's Pov**_

Ok i just have to find my sister i think she is in this orphanage if i'm correct. All i know is her name is Crystal and she has really long white hair. I walked in and asked if i could adopt some one. They had to call every girl down and then i saw her... I saw Crystal.

 _Time skippy and Pov Change to Crystal_

Before i knew it i was up next. I saw him and i thought he looks familiar but i can't put my finger on it. Oh my god.

"Um , hello by chance are you BajinCanidian." I said shyly

"Yup, that's me" he said smiling

 _Another time skippy cause I can MOFO XD_

I had a great time with Mitch he was so nice but good things must come to an end,eh.

I walked up to my room and recorded my Hunger Games video but while i was editing Cassandra came up

She said "Guess what, Your getting adopted!"

I couldn't believe her i got up and started packing everything with a exclusion of laptop and made my way to the front. Cassandra said he was signing few more papers while i edited after that i uploaded and Mitch came out.

"Come on lil sis" He said. I couldn't believe it i was his little sis.

 _Back at it again with a time skippy_

We drove to the Team Crafted Mansion and i stared at it with awe Mitch laughed and led me inside with my eyes closed when he said i could look i saw the whole Team Crafted crew and could bare laughing at everyone's weird faces they were making. They also started laughing i introduced my self and we had a fun night but me and Ty aka Deadlox couldn't stop looking into each others eyes while Adam was oOoOoing at us i could see he was hurt, broken no shattered and i wanted to make him feel happy. I decorated my room bit with creeper plushes and took a shower.

 **WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT**

When i got out i found Ty on my bed. "Um,hello there Ty. Why are you here."

"I was looking for Adam but i found something better. I never knew your room was sound proof" he said shutting and locking the door." He walked in my direction and lead me to the bed. "I never knew you had a DD cup size let's test them out" he said removing the towel and obviously checking me out while i was blushing

"I've never done this before be gentle." i said lifting up his shirt and removing his pants and boxers. It was huge. He layed me on the be kissing me down to my breasts sucking on one while neading the other. I moaned. He traveled down to my slit and opened and scissored me while tonguing me i moaned loudly and said" Now my turn big boy" and cummed in his mouth before licking his dick and teasing him with my hips then he walked over to a chair and i gave him a lap dance while sucking his dick. He lead me back to the bed and said " baby get in me already." and he put his dick in my hole as i moaned loudly i said "yes yes Yes!" and he licked my nipple and said "more more" i made him go in me more and he got out of me and kneaded my boobs and licked my clit. I grabbed his dick and forced it down my mouth and he moved my head closer to his balls and cummed in me then for my last move i made him go inside of me and fuck me doggy style. and he said " wow that was the best i've had ever" while i said "then what about we do this tomorrow again my room at 12:00." "Sure i want more"

 **Hey guys Crystal here and i didn't think i would be able to do this but me and my dirty mind are up to some stuff anyways this scene will reapper next chapter but in writing this at 1:00 Am so peace!**


	2. Broken,Shattered,and Thrown Away

_**Hey guys Crystal Eye here and i hope you like this chapter i'll try to upload every Monday,Friday,and Saturday but i might not.. I'll will definitely upload a ton on Monday and VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED there will be some smut and curse words...hey that's who i am. Anywho, Let's get started shall we.**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

I woke up to Ty putting his arm around me pulling me close, i snuggled into him and i was going to sleep but he said "Well, that's one way to say good morning," and being my stupid self i said like a kid "But i wanna still sleeeeep" which he responded "Come onnn, you know Mitch will get worried about you," "Fineeeee," I said getting out of bed I put my bra and panties on and i changed into a Black Crop Top with a Short Flannel and some Jeans. While he wore the same clothes he wore before. He looked at my scars and said "Hey, you know you can tell me anything right" I nodded and said almost breaking into tears " I Just can't talk about it," and before i knew i was crying right in front of him he ran over to me and said "Come on, follow me." He led me to Mitch's room and knocked. I couldn't hear anything and everything was blurry and then i just fell and heard Mitch say "Crystal!"

 **Mitch's Pov**

She just fell while me and Ty were talking i said "Crystal!" and everyone came out of their room and looked at her then finally Ty picked her up and layed her on my bed. She started coughing up blood and


	3. I Can't Believe

_**Hey guys im backkkk, i'm trying to get as many chapters as i can out and oh boy it's hard but i do hope you guys like this series im trying to st up some stuffz but i might make another story called 'There is always a point to cross' it may seem weird but if you don't like smut you should go to that story im still trying to get the owner of the photo to accept and im moving to another apartment and as you can tell yes im in college and yes im 20 years old but i'll keep trying anyway see you later baiiiii.**_

 _ **Last time on He's my brother**_

Crystal told Ty everything about her scars and it took a huge weight off of her shoulders now she must tell everyone else it may be hard to tell Mitch though

 _ **Chapter Three Adam's Pov**_

 _I wish i could tell her how i feel Mitch already approved our 'relationship' oh god her voice so gentle._ I saw her get out of her room and ran to her and said "Hey Crystal" "Oh hey Adam" she said Happily _Oh that hair so beautiful_

 _ **Crystal's Pov**_

 _Oh Adam i swear your voice is so how do i say it amazing_ i felt my heart beating _oh god i..i..love him._ "Hey wanna go somewhere there is a waterfall near here and i want to go camping." I said. He then replied "Sure do you want anyone else there," I whispered in his ear "No one but you, i can't wait, Adam"

 _ **Adam's Pov**_

 _Did she really say that to me the way she said my name...I better go get a big tent i can't wait!_

 _ **Crystal's Pov**_

 _Oh i just want to feel him in me. Mhm i can only imagine_

 _ **Ooh Time Skip weee more smut!**_

We walked a long while while i set up the tent it was huge! Adam went and started a campfire. Then he whispered in my ear "Oh baby i just want you" i felt good and said " How about right now in the tent, Big boy.I led him into the tent and i took of my clothes until i only had a Bra and Panties and he saved his boxers for me. I moved them down and saw is dick it was so big bigger than Ty's way bigger than Ty's my boobs grew and now i had e cups. He took my bra off and slid my panties off. After that, he checked me out and said "Me or you first" "How about you, Big Boy." i moved to his huge cock and shoved it in my mouth. I moaned and he moaned and took my head and shoved it harder and cummed in my mouth and i gulped it then i moved my pussy to the start of his dick and he flipped me and licked my nipples while i moaned loudly. Then he moved to my slit opened it and tounged me so good i cummed in his mouth and fingers. He didn't even use a condom and went in me it felt soo good we hit our climax and layed together i snuggled near him and slept. In the morning, we packed our stuff and got to the house by 6:00 am i went to the bathroom and pulled out a pregnancy test and did the stuff it asked me to do i then saw the result…

It was Positive

 _ **Hey Guys Crystal here and i wanted things to go my way so i chose Adam i'll make an alternate ending in a different story but whateves i'm out Peace!**_


	4. Happiness

_**What up peeps this is my fourth chappie today. I hope yah like it.**_

 _ **Chapter Four**_

I ran to Adam's room and went in with the pregnancy test "I have some news Adam!" "Oh, okayyy." I ran and showed the test to him his sat still and then said" oh my god.. Yessssss." "You okay Adam," He then picked me up and twirled me around with a smile on his face "How are we going to tell everyone though babe!" "I'll tell the guys you tell the girls" "Got it" I then ran to Ian's room to grab madelyn. Then the other girls were waiting downstairs

 _ **Okay so guys im changing Crystals age to be 20! I just cant deal with teen pregnancy.**_

I said calmly "So girls i have one thing to tell you" The said in Unison "What!" "Ok..umm..I'm Pregnant….with Adam's baby…" They all fangirled around me and they did my hair and clothes while doing this i swear Jess did my hair in one motion.I went and checked on Adam. I stood behind him when he was going to tell them i'm pregnant and put my arms around him and said "Guess what, I'm pregnant with Adam's baby" and i showed them the test. They were all supportive of me and him while Ty sat in the corner probably pissed but i don't care i only care about my baby.

 _ **Time skippie with neon cat**_

We went to the doctor and he scanned her belly...She had twins one boy,one girl.

 _ **Sooo guys im going to sleep but ill continue this chappie it's like 2am i swear life hits you harder than a brick. Hey guys i'm back it's exactly 12 hours after i last wrote and i got some ideas so let's continue**_

Adam was thrilled and we decided to talk about some things and then it turned into a deep conversation i told him about my past and he told me about his, it was quite sad really but no time for feeling sad we both had youtube to work on and now i'm on the same level on him subscriber wise and now it's the 20th of december, i'm in my third trimester and Christmas is near.

 _ **Adam's Pov**_

 _I can't believe it actually i can't believe i'm doing this so late_ i thought while holding a white box with a diamond ring inside _i hope she likes this, and i hope she says yes._ I came up to her and started talking to her and then i said "Hey, i have to ask you something," she then nodded and said "Oh, sure," at this moment i kneeled on one knee and looked at her with the white box in my hand, "Crystal this has taken me to long but, will you marry me."

 _ **Crystal's Pov**_

I started crying and said "Yes!" he put the ring on my hand and i kissed him right as he got up. I was so happy nothing could make this better or so i thought my water broke right there and then and i told Adam and he jumped in glee and we got in the van. All of us. We rushed and then as soon as i knew it i was giving birth. It hurt so fucking much but after i heard them cry all the pain left my body.

 _ **Welp bye guys i hope you like this series and all you deadlox lovers you will get a choice for him or sky**_


	5. Kidnapped

_**Hey Guys Crystal here so this will be a weird chapter you get kidnapped. I'll try to make it long. So it will be complicated but anyway i'm out peace! Btw i'm writing this at 10:00**_

 _ **Chapter Five**_

 _Him Again_

I woke up to the sound of babies crying. I went to the baby room and made them calm down. As i left and walked back to my room I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I turned and faintly saw no other than my ex-boyfriend...Red. I fell and tried to scream but he put a towel over my mouth and i accidently inhaled so i got tranquilized two times. I finally gave up and the last thing i saw him do was Smirk.

"You've been a bad girl"

He said as he walked in. I saw his appearance, brown hair, cyan eyes, and that goddamn smirk. He then walked towards me, he unchained me and pushed me on the bed.

"I know you will still taste good with me." He said almost happy!?

He took off my bunny suit and i was naked in front of him. He smiled. "Mhm you got bigger tits huh." He said touching my left breast. He started unbuckling and then it came out his dick. I said "No, please...don't" He didn't seem to care he just started kissing my boobs roughly and he said "Put your arms behind your back and make your tits pop out" I did as he said he had knife and i didn't want to get hurt. He then put his dick in the middle of my boobs and started moving it up and down. I moaned loudly. He chuckled and make kisses down my legs and spread them apart. He licked my pussy. I felt disgusted. He then started doing something else he put two fingers in my pussy and kept pushing. Then he started putting a condom on and slipped his dick inside of me I screamed. Then he put a choker in my mouth and put me in a suit where i was his daughter and he was my daddy he made me memorize lines. "Oh you've been a bad girl haven't you" "Y..Yes daddy i have" "Teach me daddy how to be a good girl" "Oh ok just bend over baby girl on the bed please." "Yes daddy" and i put my ass in the air as he said " Okay baby girl this wil hurt a bit" as he said that he shoved his dick in my tight asshole. "Ohh daddy." i said as he want slow. "Faster daddy faster!" he then went faster then pulled it out and said "Daddy wants fun too." then he pulled my head to his dick. I started slow and only swallowed 3 inches then he pushed my head and i swallowed the rest of the 9 inches and his balls. I moaned and wanted him to touch my boobs. Then as if he could tell he started kneading my boobs then made circles around then at this time. At that time i felt a knife cut through my leg. He then laid and said "now for the true punishment." He stabbed at me again i screamed. Then she came in as well Edith. Edith was my best friend in high school. I parted with her when she started abusing her boyfriend she said it to me gladly. I left her but with that she ruined my life. She killed my parents she maid me an orphan she turned morbid. She turned into someone i don't know. I gave her a new name 'The bitch that came from hell' she came close to me and lifted my head to her face using a finger, then i realized the space about me a deathly pair of twin beds that can break in any moment. A toilet that probably hadn't been clean in forever and the only light there was is the light that the bitch was holding. She started to use the candle wax to burn me and it _**Hurt**_. We were disturbed by...Adam i can't believe it it's been days 3 to be exact. Jess stared at the back of Edith head and she smacked it with a baseball bat. Damn, that gotta hurt. My eyes were now in a state of sadness, my eyes felt water. Coming out of them. Then i soon woke up. It was a delusion. It wasn't real, i wasn't saved. The bitch from hell came back and burned me again.

 _ **Three days later**_

It's been three days the routine is the same i moved to another place though and it's better, i guess, I miss Adam,Ty, heck even Jess. This room however, has white walls, a sink with a mirror which actually is not broken, a bed that is very uncomfortable, and lastly lights, the dim yellow light that hangs as if it were to fall down. Then something unexpected happened i heard the bitch from hell yelling at Red, i could faintly hear them.

"They are going to find her easily, Red." "So why are you saying we should move to New York."

"It's busier in New York so they can't find her!" His voice erupted like a volcano.

"And if we get caught smart ass what will happen?!" She said as if she were to kill him there and then.

I then saw a..a vent this wasn't here before, confused and curious i opened the vent and crawled in. Surprisingly it was quite big, big enough for me anyway probably because they didn't feed me for a few days but to keep me alive they gave me water every day. As i crawled through i heard, Water? I rushed towards it and i went out of another vent, outside! I almost couldn't contain myself but i started rushing towards the water and then i saw where we were…. In the woods near Adam's home. How could they be so stupid. I ran towards it and knocked on the front door not to be greeted by Adam but to Ty! I couldn't feel anymore and fell forward. He screamed to Adam, and everyone else my last vision was seeing Adam and my babies. I was so happy a tear ran down my eye and i fell into my Subconsciousness

 _ **Hey guys so this story took a little out of me but i'll still be writing as much as i can during my full week of fall break. But anyway peace out my doods i'll c u later!**_


End file.
